Bloody Roar III: Rainy Day
by Tiger5913
Summary: ~(BR LMF/lemon contest extended to June 1st)~ On a quiet rainy day, Uriko reflects on past events of her and Kenji - set after her Bloody Roar III Arcade story.


12/28/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this fic such as Uriko, Kenji, etc. belong to Hudson Soft; I don't own them though I wish I did! *waggles eyebrows mysteriously* The lyrics in this story were created by me, so if you would like to use them, ask permission first please!

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV and giving me a really good reason to write this story, and my readers, especially Nonamura-chan (it's Nonomura, dear! ^^0) LazzyQ, Alica Tylon, Deoku, Psycho Guyver, StarryPeach, AKA, Arashi, Felicia, The Raptor Chic, Alexandra Riot, Expert Predator, ghost, Flyby, Niteflite, and you wonderful readers!!

Special dedication to ~ Dalhallyn for writing . . . Is Just a Kiss . . . because that story is what inspired me to write this fic. Thanks a lot, fellow author. Also, I'd also like to thank the large, vastly excessive amount of rain that's been pouring all day, otherwise I wouldn't have had this particular setting for the story.

****

Bloody Roar III: Rainy Day

By Tiger5913

Refreshing.

Musky mist formed a thin sheen of perspiration over the tensed muscles of a forehead, while tiny drops slid down smooth, soft skin. Water descended from the foggy gray clouds hanging in the sky onto a shrunken figure crouched in the forefront of a rain shelter, loose fugitive brown strands of hair dancing around with the sway of the breeze.

__

  
The familiarity of being alone again

If only I had known when

  
Wetness dribbled along the curve of two closed eyebrows, splaying over thread-like black lashes and continuing to slither downwards, leaving a trail of moisture in its wake. Pale pink lips parted slightly, only to release a sigh of forlorn desolation, as light chocolate-colored irises stayed hidden by lurking beneath protective, shying eyelids.

"I'm… He…" confusion was etched into the quietly spoken words.

__

  
I could have protected myself

Delicate as a porcelain doll on a shelf

  
To be abandoned and left alone again - she was beginning to get used to the feeling, even though she loathed it, direly detested being cast aside, a forgotten marionette. Being taken by a multinational company to be tested on as a lab specimen, to be prodded and poked at like her person didn't matter, just based on how useful she was.

__

  
Don't let sorrow prevail

The pain forceful as an icy hail

  
Then the terrorist group snatching her mother away… the last of her family. It was that time when she learned of her own inner strength and ability to withstand, to survive, but did the cause and effects of the incident truly compensate for the pain and sorrow that were insured?

__

  
Life dies, shrivels and turns brown

Darkness threatens to engulf and drown.

  
_"Would you ever just leave and ditch me someday, ninja boy?"_

"You know me well enough to know the answer."

_"Really? Promise?"  
  
"Of course…"_

She shook her head. "No… liar…"

The last time… oh, how it hurt. The pain was driven more deeply than during any other occurrences - it was fresher, sensitive when she put more on the line than just her trust and family ties.

__

  
Promises are nothing but pretty words

A priceless beauty only to be heard

  
"Where are ya goin', Kenji?"

"I can't tell you."

"You're leaving! Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"…B-but I…?"  
  
"…I thought you'd keep your promise…"

__

  
Why did I foolishly believe you

When I knew that none of it was true

  
She wanted to hate him, wanted to look at him and be driven by an uncontrollable force to go over to him, scowl and scorn him, like the way he had done to her.

"I… can't…"

She couldn't hurt someone that she loved… _Why did I have to fall for such an insensitive jerk?_

"This is about your brother, isn't it?"

"Be quiet! You don't anything. Anything. So stay out of it."

  
Oh, don't fight; embrace it  
  
Release the tension, bit by bit

  
How could he have been so cold? After being that close, usually perceived as a couple by others, practically attached at the hip when the two were in school, he would just throw his feelings away effortlessly.

__

"Riko, being with you is one of the few things I enjoy in my otherwise worthless life…"

Her eyelids lifted up partially to reveal watery pupils, and she glanced down at herself, faintly spotting a thin line of shining silver glinting in her view.

__

  
Yes, the sting of rejection hurts

But just be strong, and keep emotions curt

  
Blinking in a bit of bewilderment, she rubbed the tears away from her eyes with the back of her wrist, and peered in to look at the object more closely. Her name, engraved onto the hard smooth surface linked by small chains from each side, brought a flood of memories from her fifteenth birthday celebration, when she opened that slender box, and found the necklace lying inside…

On the front was, _Uriko Nonomura, _but when she flipped it around to the other side, she saw, _Yours Forever, Kenji._

  
The sweet memory of our first kiss

Whispered words of love, I direly miss

  
While the other guests were busy with their own business, she had taken a hold of his forearm, and dragged him outside to thank him privately. Outside, bathed in the chilly afternoon rain… never had she expected him to be so nervous and fidgety when they were alone together. And certainly she didn't foresee him to all of a sudden gaze intensely into her eyes, and whisper before drawing her close to meet her lips with his…

_"I-I… I think that… I think that I love you, Uriko…"_

  
Rainy day

Be at peace; there's nothing to say

  
The rain, she once loved and cherished it because of that blissful incident, but now which she scorned for belaying the painful reminders of the past, for teasing her with something that would never be again. The teenage girl hugged her knees more closely to her chest, laying her head down at the intersection, shutting her eyes as a single, lonely tear made its way to glide over her upper lip. For a brief second, the bitter sweetness of the salty wet drop was the moment his mouth touched hers, the rapturous feeling of her first kiss ever, and it was with him. 

__

  
Rainy day

Let the damp drops kiss the tears away…

  
I hate you, Kenji… Her heart swelled with a sense of loss as an unspoken part of her mind whispered tauntingly, _I love you…_

Uriko Nonomura buried her face more deeply into her arms and banished all thoughts away as she stared at the bleak darkness on the inside of her eyelids. 

__

…If only she could turn her emotions off as easily as he did his…

****

  
The End  


Author's Note: Whew, yeah, I know that was really short, compared to my other usualness. ^.^0 My apologies. It's been a while since I've written a serious/angst/romance Bloody Roar fic, so I think it's gonna take me a little bit to get back in the game, ya? (Final Fantasy X kick, heh, heh…) How are the lyrics? Oh yeah, by the way, this fic takes place before my other stories, Bloody Roar III: Torn, and the Alternative Ending to Uriko's BRIII Arcade, just a little FYI. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this bittersweet angst story; please leave a review and tell me what you think!

****

Attention! Attention!

This is regarding my Bloody Roar LMF (LoveMaking Fic) contest. I've decided to extend the deadline to June 1st, seeing how I only have _one_ entry, Fighting Lessons. *sighs disappointedly* Come on folks, you all know how to write! Portray your skill and be proud of it; I know I will. To let me know that you're in the contest, just put this in your summary somewhere: "For Tiger5913's BR LMF contest", okay? Thanks, I'll be waiting!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
